1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric watches having an electromechanical movement and particularly to such watches including means for correcting relatively small errors of the order of magnitude of 30 seconds or less.
2. Prior Art
There are presently known electronic watches with quartz oscillators in which electromechanical means are employed to drive the watch movement, i.e. a step motor driving a wheel, or a rotating motor with a synchronized hairspring balance. It has also been proposed to utilize a generator driven by a spring and synchronized by an electronic circuit containing the quartz oscillation. See, for example, my earlier application Ser. No. 417,588 filed Nov. 20, 1973. In all of these types of watches, the resetting of the time is difficult and the user can not easily avoid committing errors. Accordingly, the user often ignores resetting the time when the error is less than thirty seconds. However, the quartz oscillator gives to the watch a precision of this order of magnitude.